our_eurovision_song_contest_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Our Eurovision Song Contest 2019A
The Our Eurovision Song Contest 2019 will be the 1st edition of the Our Eurovision Song Contest. The contest is scheduled to take place in Zagreb, Croatia, as they were the first country to decide they would participate in the contest. The contest will be held at Arena Zagreb; the show will consist of two semi-finals in 28 & 29 May, and the final in 8 June 2019. Location The contest will take place at Arena Zagreb's 15,200-seat congress and convention centre which was inaugurated in December 2008. Located on in the city cinter and hosts many sporting and business events. The fairground has ten halls and pavilions, plus a large outdoor space. The new pavilion hosted the 2016 Davis Cup from 25–27 November. Bidding phase and host city selection On 19 June 2018, Croatia was officially confirmed as the host country, and on 24 June 2018, HRT formally opened the bidding process for cities interested in hosting the 2019 contest. The basic requirements to select a host city were set out in a document presented by the EBU to HRT *A suitable venue that can accommodate around 7,000 spectators. *An international press centre for 1,500 journalists with adequate facilities for all the delegates. *A good distribution of hotel rooms, at different price categories, able to accommodate at least 2,000 delegates, accredited journalists and spectators. *An efficient transport infrastructure, including a nearby international airport with readily available connections with the city, venue, and hotels. On 13 September 2018, the EBU announced Zagreb as the host city, with Arena Zagreb as the selected venue for the 2019 contest. Participaing countries The EBU announced on 7 November 2018 that forty-four countries will participate in the contest. Semi-Final 1 The first semi-final will take place on 28 May 2019 at 22:00 IDT (21:00 CEST). Nineteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. Those countries plus Germany, Spain and the United Kingdom will vote in this semi-final. Semi-Final 2 The second semi-final will take place on 29 May 2019 at 22:00 IDT (21:00 CEST). Nineteen countries will participate in the second semi-final. Those countries plus Croatia, France and Italy will vote in this semi-final. Final The final will take place on 8 June 2019 at 22:00 IDT (21:00 CEST). Twenty-six countries will participate in the final, with all 44 participating countries eligible to vote. Commentators and spokespersons Spokespeakers The spokespersons announced the 12-point score from their respective country's national jury in the following order: # Andorra - Blas Canto # Latvia - Laura Rizzotto # San Marino - Monica Fabbri # Serbia - Nevena Bozović # Denmark - Lasse Rimmer # Azerbaijan - Tofiq Hacıyev # Spain - Barei # Czech Republic - Radka Rosická # Moldova - irina Rimes # Switzerland - ZiBBZ # Albania - Andri Xhahu # Hungary - Joci Pápai # Kazakhstan - # Australia - Lee Lin Chin # Portugal - Salvador Sobral # Faroe Islands - FRUM # North Macedonia - Ilija Grujoski # Ireland - Nicky Byrne # Cyprus - Anna Vissi # United Kingdom - Matt Bellamy # Netherlands - Waylon # Belgium - Danira Boukhriss Terkessidis